Mikaelson's First Christmas
by Elejah88
Summary: The Originals and some of the Scooby gang celebrate the Christmas holidays. Read the chaos that ensues when everyone battles through their first Christmas together. Only a short Christmas Story. (Elejah, Klaroline, Kennett, Mabekah.)
1. Chapter 1 - Holiday Spirit

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! Here is my new short Christmas story. I'm thinking that it will only be around 10 chapters. Each chapter will be around the same length as this one.**

**Do not worry, I will be returning again with more stories for you all. Even continuing The Auction and posting the long awaited Sequel to The Original Wife.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 1 – Holiday Spirit**

Elijah was sitting in his office reading over some of his business financials. Being an original vampire didn't exonerate him from having to look after his businesses. He took great pride in keeping his business afloat and ensuring his status. After many years he would announce a change of company director. Keeping his name and eternal life intact.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he could hear the sound of several footsteps and loud noises coming from the foyer. He wasn't expecting anyone, but he couldn't say the same for his siblings.

As he walked into the foyer he found boxes stacked in the corner, of what he didn't know. The front door was still open, as he glanced outside he saw Elena and Caroline directing people towards him.

He walked out with haste and quickly approach the two women. "What's going on here?"

"We are putting up a Christmas Tree" Caroline said bluntly, almost like she stating the obvious.

"A Christmas tree…" Elijah asked rhetorically, but Caroline responded anyway. She was currently looking at the helpers she'd asked to help deliver the tree and carry it in the mansion for her.

"Yeah you know it's big and green, you can put lights and tinsel on it." Elena couldn't hold in the little giggle, and Elijah smirked at the young blonde thinking this was probably why his brother was so infatuated with her.

"Yes Miss. Forbes I understand the concept, my concern is why it's being brought to my residence and not your own." Elijah said politely.

"Well actually...we already have our Christmas trees up, and we both realised that you don't. So we decided to do it for you." Elena answered her boyfriend.

"Oh…" Was the only response they received from the eldest original.

"What?" Elena asked softly, she put a hand on Elijah's arm and hoped that he would say what was on his mind.

"My family hasn't been together in a long time, well peacefully anyway. So we never celebrated Christmas." Elijah seemed to be lost in his own little word, he hadn't noticed that Elena had brought him into a hug.

"Well this year will be different. So are you going to help us or what!" Elena said quickly, she picked up a few bags and then grabbed Elijah's hand pulling him towards the house. Caroline followed behind while she guided the men and Christmas tree to the sitting room.

* * *

After the delivery men had left, Elijah had offered to move otto where they wanted it. Though he didn't know how much work this offer entailed. He was soon regretting it when he found Caroline changing her mind about how it looked in specific places.

By the Fireplace…but not too close it might catch fire. Opposite the fireplace…but then the it blocks the window. In the corner…but still not good enough because the drinks cabinet was in the way. It had been this way for an hour and although Elijah had vampire strength, he felt like a rag-doll being pulled in all directions.

In the end the Christmas tree was put in the very first spot, next to the fireplace. Caroline's paranoia was put to rest when they found that the embers didn't reach that far.

Elena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her when she looked at the position Elijah had found himself in. He was currently wrapped in the Christmas lights. Some round his next and arms.

He had mistakenly put on the baubles first and found it difficult to wrap the lights around the tree in quick succession. So at this moment he was collecting them again and the lights had made themselves comfortable on his body.

When Rebekah and Klaus walked in later that night they were surprised at all the decorations that filled the house.

"Someone vomited Christmas all in our sitting room. And noble Elijah lived to tell the tale." Rebekah joked lightly. The fireplace was burning and the Christmas tree was beautiful, even the windows had tinsel around them.

"Lovely Elena and Miss Forbes had acquired the tree, I thought it was only polite to accept." Elijah said gently as he held a glass of whiskey in his right hand and watched the fire to his left.

"They didn't give you a choice did they" Rebekah responded amused.

"No" the filled with laughter at his admittance.

It was a sight to see that everyone was enjoying each other's company rather than arguing and trying to kill each other. It was going to be a good Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2 - Searching for Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 2 – Searching For Perfect**

The girls had been walking around in New Orleans for hours, this was their first Christmas with their significant others. Now that everything had calmed down with all the supernatural troubles, it was quite peaceful. The only thing troubling them was finding presents for everyone.

"Seriously?! What can you buy a thousand year old hybrid whose main goal was to kill everyone. Might as well just buy him a guillotine." Caroline huffed out, she was getting frustrated with herself for not being able to find a present for Klaus.

"A guillotine…really care? I thought you said he'd changed." Elena tried to stay serious, but she couldn't mask it very well.

"He has! It's just I don't have businesses and houses all over the world, I didn't accumulate money over a thousand years. I have five hundred dollars to my vampire name. What can I get for that?" Caroline looked at both her best friends and saw they were struggling as well.

"Can't help you there, I have my own thousand year old original. He practically owns every book ever published, and the only other thing he seems to like are suits!" Elena complained about her own problem with the man she was sharing a life with.

"Hey you two got lucky! At least your originals don't have a mind of six year old. He keeps saying he wants a new car. He thinks I can magically create one with my powers." Bonnie added.

All three girls had gone silent, they were busy thinking about their dilemma. They had all become stumped on the same topic. But hopefully with the use of three heads they could figure out a way to give their men exactly what they wanted.

They were interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing.

"Hey Bekah!" Caroline answered in a cheery tone. Since everything had calmed down, most of the Mystic Falls gang had buried the hatchet, including Rebekah and Elena. It wasn't uncommon for for the blonde original to call her fellow organiser.

"Yeah I already called the caterers, I bought the decorations already." Caroline answered, Elena could hear Rebekah's side but Bonnie couldn't.

Rebekah was currently in Chicago with her brothers, they had taken an unexpected trip because they had heard that their was a threat against Hope brewing. So before anything could happen, they went to eliminate the risk. She was within the safety of another and until they deemed it safe, Hope could not return until then.

They had left two days ago and were expected to return soon. Even though it was getting so close to Christmas, they could risk being unprepared.

"That's great see you tomorrow!" Caroline smiled at her friends and hung up the phone.

"Bekah said they are all coming back tomorrow. Maybe we can ask her what her brothers would like…"

"Sounds like a plan. Now why don't we go shopping to buy dresses for the Christmas party." Bonnie asked, she was given a nod by both her friends and they all left the café they were currently in.

* * *

"Oh Nik stop sulking!" Kol casually said as he walked past his older brother.

"I can't Kol! You ruined Caroline's gift by your stupidity!" Klaus said through gritted teeth. He really was trying to be better and not threaten to kill his brother, but it was difficult.

"Just buy her another one Nik. It's not like you don't have the money." Kol waved his hand in a dismissive way. He couldn't careless about the gift, he only cares about his little witch and what he was getting her.

"It was one of a kind Kol! Meaning it's rare! I can't just magic it out of thin air!" The hybrids voice raised as he took his anger out on some furniture.

"Enough with the dramatics. Just find something else, if killing her friends didn't stop her from loving you, I don't think a Christmas present is going to." Klaus was preparing to launch at Kol, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Elijah's.

"Kol!" Elijah scolded

"He started it!" Kol argued like a petulant child

"I don't care! I'm finishing it." Elijah shouted, glancing between his two brothers. After he turned around he mumbled "And moments ago I was actually looking forward to Christmas"


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite short but there is more to come. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, this story hasn't been beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 3 – Preparations**

The Mikaelson's had arrived back in New Orleans a day ago and everything was chaos. It was supposed to be a holiday about Christmas cheer but everyone seemed to be panicking about one thing or another.

It had been decided that everyone would be opening presents at the Mikaelson's mansion. A pile of presents had already found itself under the tree. One of the main arguments in the house was about Kol.

"KOLLLLLLLLLLL! I'M GOING TO BLOODY DAGGER YOU!" Rebekah screamed from the sitting room. She was adding a present to the pile when she noticed everything had been moved. Not only that but she had found ripped wrapping paper on the floor.

Smashing of vases and furniture could be heard around the house and not long after that Kol was heard yelling in pain. When Klaus went to see the cause of the problem he soon saw what had happened.

Having heightened senses, he was able to smell chocolate and blood amongst the presents, it also lingered on the shreds of wrapping paper on the floor. Kol being Kol had taken it upon himself to eat the present leaving someone without a gift.

Soon the yelling had moved towards him and Kol had found himself against a wall with a hand wrapped around his throat. "Do you have no self control?!" Klaus hollered to his younger brother.

"It didn't have a name on it, and really…who gives blood as a present in a house full of vampires. It was just asking to be taken." Kol's current position didn't faze him. There was no dagger to temporarily kill him, and he didn't need air to breath. He shrugged his shoulders and then the hand let go of his neck.

"Replace it Kol! I mean it! Otherwise the Bennett witch you so dearly care for will be missing a certain original for a few years!" Klaus's voice bellowed through the room, but amazingly enough no one flinched. Kol huffed and resigned himself to agreeing.

The front door opened and a few seconds after Elijah walked in. "What did I miss?" Though when he asked that Elijah had taken the time to look around at the mess. Ornaments broken on the floor, furniture broken in half and ripped pieces of paper on the floor.

Without looking at anyone he just walked away, ridding himself of the headache and briefly saying "Nevermind"

* * *

"Matt! Are you here?" Elena shouted from the door way. She had received a cryptic call saying that he needed her help with something. She had gone over straight away.

"Lena! Back here!" Matt's voice sounded from the garden. As Elena got closer it dawned on her what was going on.

"What's going on Matt?" Elena asked softly as she watched Matt sort out his gift for Rebekah. The pair had started dating not long after everyone else. Though they had a head start, almost picking up where they left off from the trip they shared. He had found an apartment to rent while he stayed nearby in New Orleans. He didn't feel comfortable living with the Originals.

"I need you to help me hide Rebekah's present. She's been looking around my place for her present and it was lucky that I hadn't bought it until today. Can you find a place to hide it?" Matt gave a pleading look and Elena couldn't resist his sad face.

"Fine" Elena drawled out but then considered another option. "I'll leave it with Jeremy, his house is out of bounds. Whereas mine…well…Rebekah has no problem dropping by, it wouldn't stop her from finding that" Elena nodded towards the present. Matt agreed and then they talked some more before Elena had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Festive Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 4 - Festive Faces**

It was now seven days until Christmas, and today was the day of the Mikaelson's Christmas Party. It had been organised and arranged by both Rebekah and Caroline. Unlike high school, they managed to work alongside each other and plan everything.

The house was decorated fully now, it wasn't just the sitting room that was filled with decorations, but the front garden had Christmas ornaments and lights. They had even paced a blow up Santa near the front door and no matter how much Klaus and Elijah claimed that these quirks would ruined their reputation the girls didn't sway.

It was getting close the start and everyone was dressing up, the theme was obviously christmas colours or a costume that was to do with this festive holiday. Much to Klaus's annoyance Caroline had found a costume for him.

It was green and full of fur, he knew the character well and he really didn't want to take part in this. But he was convinced by Caroline giving a brief flash of her very revealing outfit. Klaus wasn't the only original to be bought an outfit, Kol's was going to be everything he would hate and that was what made Bonnie pick it, he was the Christmas pudding.

Matt had been roped into the party and the themed dress code. Unfortunately he was also quite unlucky and was dressed in a black and blue outfit. The blue exterior was shaped in a box and it held a silver bow on the front. He was a present.

Lastly Elijah, it seemed sensible enough for him to be the big man of christmas. After all he was the head of his family now. Plus it would look good to see Elijah in anything bright coloured and not a suit. Well a suit without the padding anyway.

When everyone met up in the foyer they each got to take in everyone's appearance. And of course in thus instant the women could wear anything and make it look beautiful and sexy and that's exactly what the men thought.

Caroline was wearing a white dress with thin straps, it came above the knee. She also hard a pair of wings strapped to her shoulders. To top it off she wore a tiara that had a halo attached to it. She was the Angel and she definitely looked like one.

Bonnie was wearing a strapless green dress, on the top and bottom edges of the dress were red trimmings. She had red high heels and an green elf hat to finish the costume. The ball of her hat was red and held a bell inside.

Rebekah also wearing a short dress had found herself looking like a reindeer. It was a brown strapless dress, it reached the middle on her thighs and she wore fish nets to complete the look. The middle of the dress held a white patch and her arms were covered in brown sleeves. Finally she wore a red fuzzy nose and a pair of antlers.

Matching her boyfriends consume, Elena wore the sexy Miss Santa outfit. It was a strapless red dress that was quite short. Both the top and bottom edges of the dress were lined with white fur and at the top it had a good. Also lined with white fur.

She completed the outfit with red high heels.

They were all dressed for the occasion and all that was needed now was the guests.

* * *

"Love...how is it that I have to dress in a furry green outfit with shiny things stuck on them and you get to wear such a revealing dress." Klaus asked gently to his baby vampire.

"Well it was either this or the grinch and because you're no longer the evil hybrid, or trying not to be, I thought a Christmas tree was the best choice. Anyway at least you don't look like Kol dressed like poo" Caroline tried to hold in the laugh but it was too hard and she let out a loud throaty laugh, Klaus followed when he took a glance at his pouting brother, who could hear every word they were saying.

.

Rebekah kept having too follow Matt around, his costume seemed to take up too much room and knock people out of the way. He was close to knocking a tray out of a waiters hand. His costume was shaped like a box which meant he couldn't see the bulge that stuck out at the back. Rebekah felt sorry for putting Matt through such torture.

But she redeemed herself when she stopped him walking, when he turned around and gave her a questioning look she pointed upwards. Above them hung mistletoe. Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a scorching kiss. Even though it was a little difficult to get close to each other with his outfit, it was still worth it.

.

"Stop laughing little witch" Kol said sternly.

Bonnie couldn't seem to control her emotions, Kol had walked off twice trying to make her jealous but it always backfired. The first try was responded with laughter, of course it was at him rather than with him and the second time cutest pudding in the room. And Kol being the type of man he is doesn't like to be seen as anything sappy and weak.

"I can't help it. Bekah told me what you did with the presents, now you get to taste your own pudding" Bonnie continued to laugh and watch as Kol pouted like a child.

"Is there anything you women don't share with each other..." Kol folded his arms and huffed "well this pudding is going to soak himself in whiskey" he kissed Bonnie on the cheek and went in search of the bar.

.

Elena had matched her outfit with Elijah's. Funnily enough she found him relaxed and enjoying himself even with people calling him Santa. He was currently sitting down near the fire conversing with fellow vampires when Elena sat on his lap.

As if on cue Elijah wrapped his arm around Elena and asked "and what would lovely Elena like for Christmas?" Elena wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him passionately, she ignored the men that were previously talking to Elijah.

She pulled back and whispered in his ear "I have all I want...you" Elijah stood up quickly and was holding Elena bridal style. He quickly vampire sped to his room and locked the door behind him. The last thing anyone heard was a feminine squeal and then it was silent. No one saw them again until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wrapped Up

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.****

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 5 – Wrapped Up**

There was only four days left until Christmas, everyone had helped clean up after the Christmas party and now it was time to sort out the final things for the big day.

There was one thing that Originals were good at and that was using their wealth to get what they want. Though something they had learnt this Christmas was that it didn't matter about the big things, it was the thought of it all. So instead of paying someone to wrap the present and write a card they had planned to do it themselves.

The only problem with this scenario was it wasn't as easy as it first looked. Sure they had brought presents for everyone else and it had been wrapped by either a maid or they had compelled the woman at the counter. But this gift was special, it was for someone special so they decided against doing that this time.

Elijah had been in his room for some time now. He was looking at Elena's gift like it was a puzzle. It wasn't difficult to wrap, but something about this frustrated him. He was known to have patience, although that went out the window when faced with wrapping this present.

It was actually two presents in one, his first thought was to put it in a box, but thought against it. Instead he went for basic wrapping. He had torn off some tape and prepared it and some scissors were at hand.

Elijah placed the item on the sheet of wrapping paper, he seemed quite pleased with his gift to Elena. He folded the paper gently, the last couple of tries his finger had poked a hole through the paper, and then he had to start over again. He had also made sure to prepare enough tape.

He stuck on some tape to hold the paper down and began working on one end of the present, he neatly folded it and stuck more tape on. After twenty minutes he had finally finished wrapping it up, it seemed like the fifth time was the charm. He didn't realised he had cheered loudly in congratulating himself.

He looked at the small box that was no bigger than a ring box and found himself full of happiness. Although when he looked at the ribbon next to the Christmas paper he frowned. The paper he had picked was silver with white snowflakes placed in numerous places. He had chosen some red ribbon to complete the look.

According to the man at the store, you have to use scissors to curl the ribbon. The shop assistant even showed him how. Elijah had remembered the steps and decided it was worth a try, worst case scenario…he cut it off and Elena's present would go without.

He looped the ribbon around it once, twice and then tied it into a bow. Now was the moment of truth. He pulled the ribbon against the outside of the scissors and against his thumb, it had a gliding sound and as he let go it sprung into a tight curl. He turn it around and done it a second time to the opposite side, again it worked perfectly.

His masterpiece had been finished. And he couldn't keep the smile off his face, he soon heard his bedroom door open and in walked his baby sister Rebekah.

"What's got you smiling?" Rebekah asked teasingly.

"I…well..look" Elijah pointed to the small present on the floor, and Rebekah lightly giggled.

"This is what all those noises were for?! I thought you were rearranging your room" Rebekah picked up the wrapped up present and smiled and then a thought came to her.

"You did take off the price tag and remove the receipt didn't you…" Rebekah looked her brother in the eye and watched his eyes widen in panic.

Elijah quickly took the box back and ripped it all open again, he didn't even hesitate. He glanced at the gift and looked at all sides and then inside, nothing…no price tag…no information of any sort, he sighed in relief but then realised that he'd asked the shop owner specifically to keep all information separate.

He looked up at Rebekah, she lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey I only asked, it's not my fault you didn't remember. Anyway at least I know what it is now"

Elijah looked furious and took a step towards her and within a flash she was gone, laughing could be heard down the hallway until it faded.

The eldest original looked down at the box in his hands and sighed. He had to do this all over again now, something he wasn't looking forward before.


	6. Chapter 6 - Last Minute Findings

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.******

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 6 – Last Minute Findings**

Caroline had finally thought of something that would interest her boyfriend. Being with a man who had experienced life in different decades. He had been on this earth a millennia and no one other than his siblings and could say the same. No would appreciate the little things like they did.

So when it came to buying a simple Christmas present for the Original hybrid, it was definitely a difficult job. Caroline also knew she wasn't alone in this problem as her best friends had the same problem. At least Bonnie had it a little easier because her boyfriend had annoyed Klaus that much it resulted him being in a box and missing out on some trends in the 21st century.

However she couldn't say the same for herself and Elena. Elijah had been around longer than Klaus, being the noble and honourable brother, Elijah was never daggered for long periods of time. He experience as much as Klaus had. He had the business acumen that meant he would want for nothing.

Caroline had wracked her brains for the last two weeks and now that it was so close, an idea struck her. She knew her boyfriend would like it, maybe disapprove at first but he wouldn't be able resist for long. First though she needed the help of her best friend.

Caroline walked into the residence she shared with Bonnie and Elena. They decided it was best to live separately from the originals. The constant bickering got on her nerves and Bonnie didn't feel comfortable living with the most powerful supernatural beings. She may be with one of them, but it didn't mean she wanted to live with them. The girls decided to stay together.

Jeremy lived in a flat outside of New Orleans. He wanted to be close to his sister but live his own life without constant supernatural interference. Matt wasn't so deterred because of his relationship with Rebekah. He lived really close to the girls, as only ten minutes from the originals. He wanted his privacy and he even had a job at rousseau's bar.

"Elena! Are you here?" Caroline shouted through the house, although she didn't really need to speak loudly as Elena would hear her even if she whispered.

"I'm in my room" Elena's voice echoed through the house, Caroline used vampire speed to go up the flight of states and into Elena's room. She quickly sat on the bed and watched as Elena was wrapping a present on the floor.

"Hey"

"Hey Care, is everything alright?" Elena made a quick glance up to Caroline on the bed and watched her friend shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I just…I need your help. I didn't want to have to ask, but it's Christmas…and I couldn't think of anything to get Klaus because he's like a thousand years old. But please please please! I need to ask you a big favour 'Lena." Caroline's speech was rushed and then she resorted to pleading.

Elena looked at her best friend with amusement, she never planned on saying no so she didn't understand why her best friend was worrying. Whatever it was…it was a big deal.

With vampire hearing they heard the front door open and close, they had a steady heartbeat. It was Bonnie.

"Care, 'Lena…is anyone home?!" Bonnie shouted around the house and both vampires used their increased speed to descend the stairs.

"We're here" they both said at the same time. Bonnie squealed a little as they creeped up behind her. "Don't do that!" Bonnie held a hand over her heart trying to slow her breathing. "Sorry!" Caroline said immediately.

"It's alright. Well I spoke to Kol and apparently Rebekah wants to do a movie night. She had heard that that's what you do at Christmas, you watch Christmas films and eat junk food. So come on get your things we are having a sleepover at theirs.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Traditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 7 – New Traditions**

Kol opened the front door to find three beautiful women with two bags in each hand. He was surprised to see so many bags. He had invited them over for a this movie night thing that Rebekah wanted to do, what he didn't expect was bags and bags of items.

"I'm not going to even ask…" Kol's voice trailed off as he stepped to the side to let the trio in. He closed the door shortly after and called for his sister. "Bekah!"

"Alright I'm coming, just tell them I'll be a few minutes." Rebekah's voice called back, but what she got was Kol's snarky voice.

"I'm not your bloody messenger and they can hear you anyway." Kol Gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Make yourself at home" he whispered in her ear and Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine.

Soon Kol disappeared to the kitchen and Rebekah was now in front of them. "Hey girls, I thought a movie night was in order. Don't worry my brothers have agreed to either stay out of our way or sit and join in silence.

"Well we brought…everything! Popcorn, chocolate, movies…oh and we brought these…" Elena held up a pair of pajamas that had reindeers on them. She had a big grin on her face when she saw Rebekah's face light up.

"Everyone has a pair, we already have some, so we brought guys a set also. Take your pick." Bonnie held open a bag and let Rebekah rummage through it. They decided to get a pajama set with Christmas trees on them, one with snowmen, another with Christmas songs on them and lastly was Santa's face plastered all over them.

They headed to the sitting room that had the Christmas tree and presents. The fireplace was burning nicely. They didn't normally have a television in this room, they didn't necessarily need it as they had a movie theatre down the hall, but Rebekah wanted to be curled up by the fire.

* * *

They changed theirs clothes and if the guys wanted to join they'd have to change also. Elena prepared the popcorn, Caroline made the hot chocolate. Meanwhile Bonnie was setting up the TV and the room. And Rebekah was trying to convince her brothers to join them. She was the baby sister and hopefully with her puppy face and a little begging, her brothers would cave.

"Come on Nik! It's our first Christmas as a family…" Rebekah pouted and used hey baby blues to sway Klaus, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Family…Bekah our family isn't complete at the moment not until Hope returns. It will be her first Christmas and she's not with us." Klaus had become quite down lately,we wanted his daughter, she was innocent a clean slate that had no knowledge of his past or his wrong doings. She was everything that was pure.

"Awww Nik, we will see Hope again. We will slaughter anyone who tries to harm her. But right now we have to celebrate what we have already and did I forget to mention Caroline is downstairs." Rebekah didn't have to convince him anymore as her hybrid brother had used his enhanced speed to greet the baby vampire.

It seemed that her brothers could be easily convince when she mentioned their significant others. It seemed pathetic but she knew if they tried to convince her to do something and they mentioned Matt, she would react in a similar fashion.

Matt he was working tonight so he couldn't make it, but he promised to make it up to her. When she went back down stairs she found her best friends cuddle up with her brothers and she couldn't keep the laugh that escaped her.

These wonderful friends of hers had convinced her brothers to dress in the same Christmas attire, they looked ridiculous. Who knew the most dangerous family in the world would slum it in Christmas pajamas and hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Rebekah felt like a seventh wheel with all the couples in the room, but she was soon brought out of her thoughts when a knock sounded from the front door. Being the one closest to the door and not tangled in the arms with another, Rebekah opened the door.

She gasped when she saw Matt standing there in some pajamas pants with a mistletoe pattern. His t-shirt was plain but that didn't matter. He grabbed her hand and closed the door. She had whispered "why aren't you at the bar?"

"They didn't need me" Matt shrugged and took a seat in the corner and Rebekah followed him, she looked at Kol and he winked back at her. Her cheeky brother had something to do with it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Holiday Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong tot he writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 8 - Holiday Feast**

It was Christmas Eve and Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah had spent the morning locked in the kitchen. Rebekah's brothers had been told under no circumstances to come into the kitchen, if they needed sustenance they could go to the freezer in the basement.

Elijah stayed in the sitting room reading a book making and doing whatever a thousand year old original does. Klaus was busy painting, he only ever had inspiration to draw two things, his daughter and Caroline. Currently he was painting Caroline sat by the fireplace with the Christmas tree in the corner. It was turning out to be the best Christmas he'd ever had even with the mishaps.

Kol on the other hand was bored. And decided to go snooping around for his present while Bonnie was in the kitchen. He stole Had already been invited into her house so he thought he could sneak away unnoticed.

**Back Downstairs...**

Elena was peeling potatoes at an accelerated speed, vampirism really had its perk. Bonnie was preparing the huge Turkey and Ham they bought. Caroline was on vegetable duty, chopping and slicing, peeling. And finally Rebekah she was making the egg-nog and helping where she could.

They took this time to chat just between girls, Bonnie had burnt sage to give themselves some privacy.

"I was struggling to find Matt a present. I knew he didn't want anything extravagant or expensive, it made it hard to find anything. I've never had to think so hard on a gift." Rebekah started rambling as the other three continued working on the food.

"Yeah he likes the little things, things that have meaning. He's not a guy who can be bought, he's got too much pride. But if you get him anything that shows you really took his feelings into consideration…he'll be more than happy." Elena answered, although Rebekah nodded in agreement

"I did find it...The perfect present!" Rebekah was smiling so big, clearly pleased with herself for finally finding a present for Matt.

"Well...what is it?!" Bonnie asked intrigued, but the answer they got was a shake of her head and a tap on her nose. She was keeping it a secret.

"Urgh! No fair! You talk about how hard it was to find Matt's present and you can't even tell us what you come up with." Caroline didn't display any malice, it was more of a passionate joke. He was actually happy for her.

"Well what are you lot getting my brothers?" Rebekah casually asked the other three as a distraction.

"Oh no! You didn't share yours so neither will I" Elena said laughing.

"I still need to wrap mine, I hid it magically because I know Kol would be looking for it. That man is a thousand years old, but has the patience of a child. At least his present is fitting for his mental age." Bonnie spoke casually, not even hesitating to mention her boyfriends immaturity to her friends.

"Honestly Bonnie I don't know how you put up with my brother. My brothers and I have been on this earth for over a thousand years and can only stand to be near each other for a limited time. Kol an even smaller amount." Rebekah had looked up at the girls and noticed that her friends were trying to hold in their laughs.

* * *

After slaving all day in the kitchen the Christmas dinner was finally ready. Rebekah had already set the dining room table, it was lucky that Klaus liked big extravagant things because the table was appropriate for occasions like this.

She had even poor a glass of blood wine in six of the glasses, the last two was just wine for the two humans dining with them. The turkey was in the middle of the table while mash potatoes and roast potatoes were at either end of the table. Dishes of vegetables were also available.

It looked beautifully prepared and even though they lacked the craving for human food, they still enjoyed the humanity it brought forth with such simple actions. Kol had returned hours before.

Once everyone was seated Elijah raised his glass. "I know it's Christmas tomorrow and normal traditions would have us dine together tomorrow, but I thought this would be more fitting. Christmas Day we can be a family and then be with our loved ones. So Merry Christmas and to many more, always and forever."

They took a sip of their drink and numerous voices echoing 'always and forever could be heard'. Elijah took Elena's hand and lifted it to his lips for a light kiss. She smiled adoringly at him as they started to eat heir dinner.

"Okay us girls cooked dinner tonight I think it's your turn tomorrow" Elena grinned widely at their astonished faces.

"Sorry darling, faces as handsome as mine, don't go near anything that can ruin it." Kol said while pointing to his face and giving a charming smile to prove his point.

"Kol, if you don't get in that kitchen tomorrow, you won't be getting your present." Bonnie quickly stated in a firm voice, she stared down Kol in a threatening manner, watching as Kol showed a brief sign of panic.

"Bon Bon…you wouldn't…" Kol tried to calm his girlfriend, but once he knew she was serious, he caved.

"Fine…but if anything happens to this face, I'm withholding…" Kol crossed his arms over his chest in triumph.

"I think you will give in before she will brother" Klaus joked.

Everyone looked at Kol's reaction and found him looking at Bonnie, she was staring right back at him. "Ewwww, not at the table! Stop with the eye sex!" Caroline announced hastily.

The table erupted in laughter and Bonnie blushed at her friends outburst. It really did seem like the Mikaelson's had changed. A Christmas with the Originals wasn't so bad, they even seemed relaxed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Food for Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 9 – Food for Thought**

Eight people were currently sleeping in the Mikaelson residence. They had all planned to wake up and have breakfast together and then open their presents. It was Christmas Day and the first light had just made its way through the gaps in the curtains. The morning light brightened most the rooms of the mansion.

Elena and Bonnie were the first up. Elena didn't need too much sleep after becoming a vampire and even before her transition she hardly slept due to being hunted after. Being the doppelgänger was tiring work, she never really got out of the routine and always woke before everyone else.

Bonnie got the glasses, plates, bowls and placed them on the dining room table, she later add cutlery and fresh juice in a pitcher. She returned again and had another pitcher but this time it was full of blood. She had asked Elena to pour the Crimson liquid, she may be around vampires but she didn't want to have to deal with their habits up front.

Elena in the mean time was cooking. She had several things cooking at the same time. Bacon, sausages, eggs and many slices of toast. She had even gathered some buttered rolls, and if anyone fancies something different, cereal was available.

With her vampire hearing, Elena was able to hear movement upstairs. The household was starting to wake up and it was good timing as well, breakfast was only minutes away from being finished. She felt a pair of arms around her waist, they fit so perfectly that she knew it had to be only one person, Elijah.

"Good morning…" Elijah leaned his chin on Elena's should and kissed her ear, whispering his morning greeting.

"Morning…Merry Christmas!" Elena chuckled lightly as Elijah kissed her neck, she turned in his arms and placing her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. As soon as they separated Elijah smiled widely and said "Merry Christmas".

The closeness was soon interrupted as Kol's voice sounded through the kitchen. "Please keep it PG! I want to actually keep my food down" Bonnie hit Kol's arm and he faked being hurt by rubbing the area in a soothing manner.

"Shut up brother, we all heard you last night…what was it?...Oh that's right 'Unwrap me Bon Bon, I've been a good little boy this year', if anyone needs to keep it PG it's you." Rebekah interrupted. She had even used a comical voice on her quote.

Bonnie cheeks started to burn with embarrassment and Kol just shrugged retorting with "Klaus did the decorating, blame him for no soundproofing." Kol picked up a roll and took a bite and walked towards the dining room table.

"We're vampires Kol! Soundproofing doesn't work!" Rebekah huffed but took a seat opposite Kol.

Elijah was at one end of the table, with Elena to his right and Kol to his left. Matt was placed in between Elena and Rebekah. Klaus was at the other end of the table, Rebekah to his left and Caroline on his right. Bonnie was in the middle of Caroline and Kol. The table was full of cooked food, drinks and everyone was finally ready to eat.

Klaus cleared his throat and everyone's attention was on him. "I would first like to say Merry Christmas. It has been a roller coaster of sorts, but this will always be a day I won't forget." Klaus lifted his glass of warmed blood and the others followed.

They dug into the food and they had light chatter between them. Elijah sat back in his chair after he had eaten and just watched his family. The smile on his baby sisters face as Elena and Caroline talked about growing kindergarten together. Klaus kept looking at Caroline with adoration and Kol was teasing his brother. It was a sight to see and it truly showed that the holidays ready did bring the family together.


	10. Chapter 10 - Family is a Gift: Pt 1

**Merry Christmas Everyone, have a wonderful time with your family!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 10 – Family is a Gift - Part 1**

Everyone was still in their pyjamas, they had left the cleaning until later because Rebekah and Caroline were too excited to wait anymore. It was a lot to ask them not to open the presents as soon as the sun came up.

They all found their places in the sitting room. Kol was on the floor next to the fireplace with Bonnie sitting on his lap. Matt took his place on the end of a sofa, Rebekah placed herself next to the tree on the floor. Caroline was also with Rebekah in her excited stated while Klaus sat in the armchair. Elena and Elijah took the space next to Matt, Elena leaning into Elijah while he stroked her arm.

Bonnie used her magic to light the fire in the room, it didn't take long for the room to warm up. Everyone watched as Caroline and Rebekah dished out the presents to everyone. After a while they had all ripped their way through to the small presents from friends and family. Now all that was left was the big significant present from the person that mattered.

Rebekah was smiling happily but it soon turned into a frown as Matt stood up with his phone in hand. He waited until he was far enough away from vampire hearing and answered the call. It turned out he needed to leave to get Rebekah's present. In all the chaos he had forgotten to bring it. The phone call was Jeremy notifying him that he could pick it up.

He soon returned to the sitting room, he really didn't want to see Rebekah's heartbroken face, but she nodded anyway and said she would see him soon. Hoping that he would be quicker if someone went with him, Caroline and Bonnie offered to go.

The ones who stayed decided to put on another film while they waited. They didn't want to open the important presents without everyone, so they tried to distract Rebekah by watching one of her favourites, Cinderella.

* * *

**Some time later…**

Tires of a car could be heard on the driveway, and then several footsteps. Caroline was the first in the houses, followed by Bonnie and then Matt. They all retreated back to the sitting room, only now Matt had a big box in his hands. Due to him being the reason for the delay, they all decided Rebekah be the first to open her present.

"Sorry Bekah, but hopefully your present will make up for it." Matt handed the wrapped up box with a huge red bow on the top to the original. She gave the box a curious look and looked as though she was ready to shake it when four voices all shouted "No".

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena all giggled and Matt said "Just don't shake it". Rebekah nodded and finally started to rip through the paper. What she didn't notice was the holes placed all over the paper.

After minutes of fighting with the wrapping paper Rebekah lifted the lid of the box, she gasped at the sight. She noticed in the comer of her eye that Bonnie was mumbling something, brought back to the present she laughed as it barked cheerfully.

"Awwwww you're so cute! How did you keep it so quiet" Rebekah asked as she held the puppy in her hands. She gently stroked its head and then lifted it up to give a kiss.

"Er…Bonnie, she did some witchy stuff to make it sleep and also hide the scent and sound of the heartbeat." Matt explained as he watched Rebekah continue to adore the new addition.

"It's a girl, three weeks old and she's currently nameless" he gave a quick list of things she needed to know.

"I'll call her...Lucy" Rebekah announced happily. She shifted to Matt and brought him into a tight embraced with the puppy in between them.

Soon after they separated Rebekah bent down to retrieve a rectangle shaped box. It was delicately wrapped in white and red wrapping paper and held a ribbon around it. She handed him the present with a nervous smile.

She wasn't sure if he'd like the present, she really hope that he would. Rebekah thought outside the box when thinking about things Matt was interested in. She watched as Matt tore off the paper, he opened the sealed box and found a football inside. At first he was rather confused, but when he took a closer look he found black marker on the side of the football.

Rebekah had the football autographed, and not just by anyone. It was signed by the quarterback of the New York Giants, Eli Manning. Matt's face displayed shock and for a full minute he didn't speak, his mouth opened and closed but not words were ever heard.

"I can't believe this, how did you get this? Please don't say you compelled him…" Matt began to panic but Rebekah immediately soothed him by shaking her head and repeatedly saying no.

"I have a friend in New York…he owed me a favour, I saved his life and he repaid me with his signature." Rebekah said casually.

"Wait! You know Eli Manning?!" Matt's voice rose in volume as he took on the new information. He was a little dazed and couldn't help but be surprised.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll introduce you". Matt nodded in response still reeling from everything. They soon joined in the conversation with the others and watched the other couples give their gifts.

* * *

Kol had picked out a present that was quite big. It was wrapped in black paper with silver writing. It didn't have any over outstanding features. He knelt down to get it and then slowly walked towards Bonnie.

It seemed strange to see the change in his demeanor. The normal cocky and cheeky Kol seemed to have simmered and now stood a person who could rival Elijah with his calm posture. Although the look in his eyes gave away how worried he was. In his thousand years Kol Mikaelson was scared of a witch and it wasn't because of her power. He was vulnerable and it was solely based on the gift he had given her.

"I didn't know what to get you, but I thought this would be something you'd like." The original explained softly. He watched as she slowly unwrapped it with wary eyes. Bonnie was unsure of what to expect.

She had already named him the child of his family, his personality suited that statement. Acting as though he was younger even though he had lived more lifetimes that anyone could possibly imagine.

Bonnie found herself holding a book, but it actually wasn't it was a grimoire, hers. Kol had made her a grimoire. And it wasn't empty it was already filled with some spells. "How did you…" Bonnie was speechless and her question fell flat as she was simply staring in amazement.

"Well…thousand years is a long time, I've collected a lot of spells in that time. The first few pages are spells your ancestor Ayana taught me. The others are from reputable witches through the centuries. I thought you should have your own grimoire, you are a Bennett witch, a powerful one."

Bonnie quickly put the grimoire on the table and leaped on to Kol. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly as Kol graciously wrapped his arms around Bonnie, securing her position. She gave him a deep and passionate kiss and afterwards she repeatedly said thank you as she peppered kisses on his face.

Feeling particularly grossed out and not wanting to watch a live sex show Rebekah interrupted them. "Please…either go to your room or stop. No one and I repeat no one wants to see you two have sex on this floor" everyone laughed and Bonnie slowly climbed off Kol.

"Right well here is yours" Bonnie passed him the present, it was wrapped in a Santa cartooned paper.

Kol didn't waste any time getting through the paper and revealing the green and white box of a gaming console. It was the new Xbox One, controllers and numerous games. Kol had only just learnt about the new technology in the last couple of years and he hadn't had time to play with these consoles, with all the witches and his parents trying to kill him and his siblings.

"Wow!"

"I didn't know what else to get you. I've heard it has all the latest games and if you don't like them then we can always get you some others…" Bonnie was rambling and Kol just chuckled at her unraveling. His next words though made her stop. "It's perfect"

Kol kissed Bonnie again and this time it didn't go any further as a voice interrupted them. "It's lucky Kol can't procreate, otherwise there would be a clan of Kennett babies within the next century." Caroline said jokingly.

"Kennett?" Kol raised him eyebrows

"It's a merge of your names Kol and Bennett. Or Kol Kol and Bonnie would be Konnie, but Kennett sounds better."

Everyone nodded and then just shrugged it off. Kol and Bonnie sat down together on the floor and waited for others to open their presents.


	11. Chapter 11 - Family is a Gift: Pt 2

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 11 – Family is a Gift: Pt 2**

Klaus had to admit that he was having the best time, seeing the happiness on his siblings faces. Caroline was his goal, he had her but he wanted to prove everything to her. He wanted to make a statement saying I'm a changed man and I want to be better. But all this wasn't just for this baby vampire. It was for his daughter too.

She had no ill intentions towards him, she didn't want him dead, her eyes hadn't seen any bloodshed, or none that she would remember anyway. Hope was the light in his life, but not just his, Hope was everyone's salvation. She was the clean slate they all needed when life had dealt them a questionable fate. To be the demons on this earth, rage on the land and smear it crimson without remorse.

They weren't born this way, the Mikaelson's were subject to their mothers fear, which in turn transformed them into the abominations Esther and Mikael never wanted. A creation that has roamed earth for over a thousand years. Now a millennia later and a child is born, an unexpected miracle that could bring peace to the war that started when Mikael's wrath killed the village of wolves.

Klaus wanted her back, but he never wants her to be fearful like he was. He would rather suffer without her and give her the opportunity to be free of this life full of war, than to risk her life with his selfish fantasies.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Caroline nudged him. He gave her a genuine smile and reached for a present in the corner. It was a fair sized box with green and red wrapping paper, it was light in size though.

When Caroline received the gift she lightly shook it, it rattled a little which intrigued her. After trying to figure out what her present was and coming up with nothing she ripped the paper open to reveal a brown box, the lid came off easily and she found another box which was also wrapped. Her eyebrows arched in confusion as she again ripped off another layer of paper and found a third box. This time it wasn't wrapped but it had a bow on it. It was the size of A4 paper as Caroline lifted the box she gasped.

"I…really?!" Caroline looked at Klaus with unshed tears and Klaus replied "Yes love"

"What…what is it?!" Rebekah called from the side, she couldn't see what Caroline could, and she was getting antsy for the answer.

Caroline lifted to her passport out of the box along with two tickets…to Paris. "I'M GOING TO PARIS!" Caroline shouted loudly.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's explosive behaviour, but she wouldn't be Caroline if she didn't react in such a way. He watched as she talked rapidly about what she wanted to do in France, what she was going to wear and pack. Before it got out of hand Klaus stopped her talking by simply kissing her.

"Thank you" Caroline whispered as they parted their lips.

"No problem sweetheart, I did make a promise to you." Klaus smiled at Caroline's ecstatic behaviour.

"Okay, Your present is in the other room, let me go get it." Caroline said quietly, but it didn't matter because most of them heard anyway.

Klaus watched as she walked out of the room, soon his mind wandered off.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_"We need to get her somewhere safe!" Elijah announced hastily._

_The four siblings were pacing around the room, Rebekah was holding Hope while she tried to think of something. "Hayley was our only chance to make an alliance with the wolves, now she's dead. I don't trust anyone but our family to take care of her. No one is strong enough to take on our enemies."_

_"Maybe I can help" a familiar voice entered the compound. She had helped them, playing her part as the helpful doppelgänger to the witches and wolves, when in fact she was preparing the Originals. Inside information was key and no one suspected anything because Klaus had killed her and her family._

_"Unless you can magically make yourself invincible to wooden stakes I find that very doubtful." Klaus said through gritted teeth._

_"I can't, but I know someone your mother has." Elena trailed off and Elijah's eyes widened in realisation._

_"Alaric…" Elena nodded as Elijah revealed the next best option._

_"I know he isn't your family, but who better to take your daughter than another original. One that isn't known and he is well trained at being a vampire hunter. He can protect Hope. He has no ties to you, no enemy would go looking for her if she's with him. She will be safe" Elena tried to make a very strong case, she cared for this little girl, she felt a similar life. Being born into a life you weren't prepared for, someone sought after, she made it her goal to protect Hope._

_"He tried to kill us!" Rebekah shouted angrily_

_"Because your mother made him! He has changed and has he not proved himself to you. He helped take out some of the wolves that tried to kill Hayley while she was pregnant. He won't hurt her, she's an innocent baby who was born into a war. He can't kill you because killing you would mean every vampire on earth dies." Elena watched as the originals contemplated their next move._

_"It's our only option Niklaus" Elijah turned towards his brother._

_"I agree and her friends have helped us in this war." Kol stated his side as well, he waited for Klaus to make a sound._

_"She's right. He is the only option. Will he agree to this?" Klaus asked in a tired voice. They didn't have time to waste, Hayley had died in this war and they had taken Hope while slaughtering the witches that took her. They were going to hide her and pretend she was dead._

_Elena nodded and then all of a sudden she leaped at Elijah and kissed him. They had been keeping their relationship a secret. From his siblings and the enemy, is was for the best and now she would be disappearing again to hide the next generation of the Mikaelson's._

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_ Ends

Most had believed that Hope died in the way along with Hayley. But their were few that had gotten word that this was a lie. She was just a baby, but she had unimaginable power and anyone would either want to kill her or take her for their own. Even at the wrath of the original family, they would still risk it for power.

Klaus noticed Bonnie mumbling something and she seemed in a trance and then all of the sudden Klaus took notice of the door opening and Caroline standing at the door.

"Sorry I couldn't wrap it, but she was too cute to stay hidden!" Caroline announced proudly as she stepped aside and revealed Hope in the arms of Alaric.

Klaus used vampire speed and carefully took her out of Alaric's arms, he kissed her forehead and brought her to his chest. "How did you…" Klaus's voice was cracking a little at the joy her felt.

"I know you missed her. And I know she's meant to stay hidden but it's Christmas and she deserves to be with her family, so I asked Elena to call Alaric." Caroline walks over to Klaus and gently stroked the little girls head while she giggled at her father.

"Thank you" Klaus said but it was to everyone involved, he seemed deeply touched that they could do this or him and his family.

"Don't hog her Nik!" Bekah whined as she tried to pry her out of his arms. They all laughed while everyone gathered around the baby girl that had melted the hearts of many.

* * *

Elijah waited for everyone to calm down and then picked up his neatly wrapped present. He handed it to Elena and hoped that she would like it. He didn't know hot else to get her, it was their first Christmas together and he didn't want her present to be meaningless.

Elena looked at the little present, she used vampire speed to open it, she didn't waste anytime as she had been patient. She pulled off the ribbon and then the paper and found a black box, it looked like a ring box but for some reason she knew it was more than that. As she opened the box and took her first glance tears started falling down her cheek.

"This…my mothers ring…I thought it was gone…'Lijah" Elena wanted to cry at the sentiment this present brought but she stayed strong and looked at Elijah.

"After you turned off your emotions, and burnt down your house. I wanted to see for myself. Among the ashes I found this…I took it to a jewellers and had it restored." He watched as Elena out the ring on her right hand and stared at it lovingly.

The last piece of her parents was on her finger. The house and photographs maybe be ashes now but this item would last a lifetime, her lifetime and it was all thanks to the man standing in front of her.

Elena reached for his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. She was grateful that he could be so noble and good. They were always dancing around each other when they first met and things only got more serious when she made her way to New Orleans. He need her help and she was willing, she didn't want him to die, he still had some good in him.

She played against them in the war, but her motives were clear and only Elijah and herself knew the truth. She loved him and acting as a pawn against him proved how much she would do for him.

Which is why she put so much thought into his present. She stopped though when elijah pulled an envelope from behind the tree. It wasn't wrapped but she opened it anyway. Inside were a stack of paper and the heading read 'HarperCollins Publishers' one f the biggest publishers in New York.

As she read further it was a draft of her book. She was too scared to do this herself and get her work published and it looked as though Elijah had done it for her. She dropped the paper and kissed Elijah once more. This time everyone cleared their throats to break the love birds up.

Once Elena had been brought back to earth she went over to Bonnie who nodded, knowing already what Elena had planned. She turned around and faced Elijah but it wasn't just him as this present was for all of them.

"I had no idea what to get you, and when I think about things in your life and your family I only came up with one thing that you could possibly like. Not that anything else I got you wouldn't matter, it's just this one is for all of you." Elena was rambling as they hadn't really tried it fully, only with another person and it had been successful.

Bonnie got up and left the room, she later returned with a bowl of random ingredients and some candles. Elena had pushed the table out of the way and placed seven candles on the floor creating a circle. Each candle represented fire, air, water and earth, then heaven and hell.

She used chalk to draw a symbol on the floor, ignoring the grumbles Klaus as they ruined his perfectly furnished mansion. Bonnie nodded to Elena and the young vampire bit into her wrist and let out a flow of blood into the bowl, Bonnie was chanting and the blood began to boil, she dropped a piece of paper with black marker on it into the bowl.

Elena moved towards Elijah and cut into his palm, he didn't resist as he was more intrigued than anything. She guided his hand over the bowl and let his blood mix with hers. Bonnie put the bowl on the floor and chanted until the blood started to take a life of its own. You could see she was manipulating the blood with her mind. The blood moved over chalk symbol, outlining it and giving the illusion that it had burnt into the floor.

Bonnie pick up some strange ingredients from a bag and held it in her palm. She lightly blew the contents onto the blood and a bright light formed in the circle.

A figure could be seen and soon the light cleared and stood in the middle was a face the Mikaelson's never thought they would see. They all gasped and rushed forward as they took in the person who stood at the centre of the room.

"Henrik" Elijah whispered.

"How is this possible?" Kol mumbled.

Klaus was speechless and Rebekah was almost in tears. Their little brother stood before them full of life and with a smile on his face.

Elena and Bonnie explained how they had managed to pull off a miracle.

"I asked Bonnie if there was a way to contact a spirit. She made this spell for you. I may be a vampire now but my blood can still be used for something's, she basically summoned the spirit, all it took was the blood of a relative, a doppelgänger and summoning by a Bennett witch. We had to state exactly who we were trying to summon. We've only done it once with Bonnies grams. It worked." Elena explained quickly as everyone was still looking at Henrik in fascination.

"Brothers…Sister!" The young voice came from the circle.

"He can't leave the circle, but you have a little time until he has to leave. Spirits aren't supposed to be part of the living realm for long." Bonnie said as an after thought.

"Henrik, we have missed you!" Elijah spoke in a voice that showed his vulnerability.

"Are you ok? Are you alone?" Rebekah suddenly asked. She feared her brother was stuck on his own as a spirit while the rest of them wandered the earth immortal.

"I have many friends. I watch over you everyday. I love you all! Nik please stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault. I never blamed you, do not carry this burden any longer." Henrik pleaded.

"But it was…I should never agreed. I'm older, I knew better!" He argued back, it was a pain that hurt him often, even after a thousand years.

"Well I'm hear now and I want you to promise me to forgive yourself."

"I..I can't"

"Promise me!" Henrik raised his voice, he knew his older brother as stubborn and he had also witnessed the cruelty that Mikael used against him.

Klaus nodded, the conversation soon changed and the sibling soon got into a rhythm of things, soon the hour was up and Henrik felt the pull to go back. He said goodbye to each of his siblings and thanked Elena and Bonnie for reaching beyond possibilities to make this miracle happen.

Elijah turned to his girlfriend and held his hands on her cheeks, he had tears in his eyes and mumbled "Thank you, it was the perfect gift."


	12. Chapter 12 - Christmas Dinner

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**A/N: I will be posting another chapter about the Mikaelson's New Year. It should be up later today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Mikaelson's First Christmas**

**Chapter 12 – Christmas Dinner**

The women had settled themselves in the sitting room, feet were on the table, blanket and pillows were split between them. They had put on the film 'Love Actually', it was a fun Christmas film and it didn't need that much thought to know what was happening.

In the kitchen however wasn't so easy going, the men had- found themselves preparing dinner for everyone. Now if it as just for the individual couples, it would be easier but this time they had to work round other people and feed eight mouths.

Luckily the meat had been defrosted beforehand, their girlfriends hadn't left them to fend for themselves completely. All they had to do was roast the ham and do the potatoes and vegetables. Even organising who was going to do what was a problem. No one wanted to do the vegetables or potatoes because it wasn't quick and easy.

In the end Matt got lumbered with the veg and Kol much to his protests had to peel lots of potatoes for mash and roasting. He couldn't understand why people ate two different types of potatoes, but maybe he was just thinking that because he had to do the work. From what everyone saw yesterday he sure enjoyed both types, even going as far to kick the mash of bs plate.

Elijah was handling the ham and some excess meat from yesterday's dinner, he had prepared it with all the herbs and flavourings, it was a sight to see with his pyjamas hidden underneath an apron that had floral patterns displayed all over it.

The kitchen was busy and noisy, luckily Bonnie had spelled the room to keep them from interrupting the movie. Lol was busy complaining about the dog.

"That damn dog wouldn't stop biting me, I think Bonnie spelled it too hate me." Lol moaned as he cut a peeled potatoes into three pieces.

"Looks like you've got competition brother, I saw the way your witch was attentive to the puppy. Seems to me you're getting replaced." Klaus teased easily, watching as Kol growled back at him.

"Wait…are you jealous of Lucy?" Matt asked trying to disguise his laughed, but it didn't seem to work as both Klaus and Elijah chuckled making himself do the same.

Matt was laughing and chopping carrots with haste when he felt a sting, when he looked down he saw the carrots were no longer orange, they looked like they had been dipped in blood and technically it was.

In his current state of shock Matt dropped the knife, and started to panic. He saw three pairs of eyes looking at him, Matt tried to speak but nothing happened and he felt the sudden urge to run to the door, although in all seriousness he couldn't outrun an original, or three for that matter.

So he did the only thing he could think of, Matt lifted his hands in an act of surrender. All he saw was the three vampires taking steps towards him. He was oblivious to the concerned looks on their faces and solely focus on one problem, he was bleeding and they were vampires.

"Please don't eat me!" Matt pleaded.

"Hey, I would dagger myself than listen to Bekah bite our eat off for the next century about harming her precious boyfriend. No ones eating you mate." Kol stated daily, not fazed by the blood dripping from Matts finger.

"We just want to check your hand Mr. Donovan" Elijah tried reason calmly.

Elijah didn't waste any time fixing his hand and calming him. Dinner seemed to be ruined but they then had the idea to not chuck away the carrots. Matt had created a new type of dinner, mixing fresh blood into your cooked food. What could be more perfect. But of course Matt and Bonnie had a bloodless dinner. His outburst was forgotten about as they continued to cook dinner.

No one knew what caused Matts little freak out but they didn't care, in fact they just found his actions to be amusing. The Mikaelson brothers didn't like the idea of their sister dating a human, but seeing how happy she was they chose to ignore it. Now Matt had become a part of their close nit group and even if they were unwilling to admit it, they would protect him with their lives.

After dinner was finally cooked, they all once again sat down to eat. The food looked delicious and to be honest the women were surprised that more things weren't burnt.

"This is to die for!" Caroline moaned out happily, as she chewed on a piece of food. She didn't fail to hear the grunts and held in chuckles pass her boyfriends lips.

"What's going on?..." Bonnie asked, the discreet passing between the brother peaked her interest.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Kol screamed out dramatically, his arms were out in front of him as though he was trying to keep the devil away. Both Elijah and Klaus laughed at his imitation and everyone took notice of Matts flushed cheeks.

"Okay…we're missing something…what happened" Elena asked

Matt immediately responded with "Nothing" he kept his head down and played with the flood on his plate, he refused to meet anybody's gaze as he knew they were all looking at him.

"Well no matter what happened I'm just happy that everybody is getting along. Who knew Christmas with the originals could be so perfect." Elena spoke cheerily. She lifted up her glass of blood and nodded to everyone around the table.

There were no arguments, no threats of killing at each other…well no serious threats, those made by sibling would be taken with a grain of salt. They had reached a point in their lives that they could live peacefully with each other. Four siblings and four friends, who knew that their love lives intertwined with everyone else. This Christmas was only the beginning for more to come.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Original New Year

**Here is an additional chapter to celebrate the Mikaelson's New Year.**

**I hope everyone had a good New Year's Eve. May 2015 bring us many more great things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**An Original New Year**

Elena had received a phone call from Elijah, he was currently with Kol, Klaus and Matt in New York. They left only a couple of days after Christmas, apparently a big threat was coming, threats that gave the idea that Esther was involved. She was supposed to be dead, by they had soon learnt that their mother just didn't seem to stay dead no matter how many times they killed her.

They would normally worry about Matt going on a 'hunting' trip but he had the Gilbert ring, Alaric was an original so it got passed to Matt, only used in case of emergencies.

The phone call had basically requested her presence in New York, according to her pboyfriend, there was going to ball and the host was a possible target. Elena had walked into her shared apartment and found the girls .

"Hey, did you get called too?" Elena asked her friends, they were currently huddle in the sitting room, and a few packed bags in the corner.

"Yeah, apparently it's to get more information on who is trying to build an army against us and Hope." Rebekah explained easily.

"I have to pack, when are we leaving?" Asked the brunette.

"2.30pm" Bonnie replied.

It was only eleven so Elena still had plenty of time and luckily it was a private jet so they didn't have to worry about queues or checking in luggage. When 2pm hit their clocks they all headed out to the private airfield that currently awaited them. Not long after that they were in the air heading towards 'The Big Apple'.

"I can't believe we have to deal with witches, hunters and whatever else on New Years" Rebekah moaned, a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"At least we got to spend Christmas together with no interruptions. And you got to see Hope. It can't be too bad if we're attending a ball." Elena reminded Rebekah, hoping to fit her sour mood.

"I guess you're right but I just wanted to spend the New Year with Matt.

He told me how he used to celebrate it and I was excited to do it with him this time." Rebekah gazed out the window of the plane while Elena just patted her arm.

Caroline and Bonnie had fallen asleep not long after the plane was in the sky. They were excited to be venturing further. New York was something else they could tick off their list. The flight was only going to take a few hours. They would be landing and then heading to their hotel to get ready for the ball.

When the four women had finally touched down in New York a car was already waiting to take them to the hotel. Fifteen minutes later and they were standing in front of their hotel rooms. Turned out that they had each got a room of their own as they were in fact sharing with their respective others.

They spent the next hour getting ready, they had reframed from getting reacquainted with their boyfriends as they didn't have time for that. Instead they showered and got dressed. Eventually they curled, straightened and pinned their hair. While the men seemed to have been ready for hours and just waited for them.

* * *

_**Matt &amp; Rebekah**_

She was finally ready, Rebekah was wearing a elegant long navy blue dress, it was accompanied by some black high heels,more hair was pinned back and curled at the ends. Matt on the other hand looking dashing in his black tuxedo.

Matt had offered his arm and she eagerly took it expecting to led outside to a car, they were heading to a ball after all. But instead Matt led them to the elevator and pressed the top level, the penthouse suite.

Why go to a penthouse suite, when they already had a room, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of an explanation while the elevator kept ascending.

"Where…I thought we were going to the ball with the others. Why are we going up?" Rebekah quickly ambushed him with questions, but Matt kept calm and answered back softly.

"Do you trust me?" It was a simple question and Rebekah seemed shocked that he would question it.

"Of course…you know I do."

"Good" Matt smiled and got something dark out of his inside jacket pocket. It was finally revealed to be a thin piece of fabric, he stood behind her and then placed the fabric over her eyes, tying it to stay in place.

He kissed her cheek and all Rebekah could hear was some movement and keys jingling, vampire hearing at its best. She heard a click and felt Matt's soft hand in hers. The doors open or so she assumed and she was guided out by the hand that held her and also by the arm that was wrapped around her waist.

There was a few twist and turns, a few steps and they had reached the end point. The blindfold was finally removed and Rebekah gasped at the sight in front of her. She smelt the fresh air and she could hear everything that was going on going below and it wasn't just because of her vampire hearing.

What caught Rebekah's attention and the answer for her gasp was the candles that lay around the area. Rebekah was on the hotel rooftop and ahead of her was a table set for two, two plates covered to keep it warm, even in this brisk cold weather. The White table cloth draped over the table and it held two wine glasses, one giving off the distinct smell of blood.

She walked a little closer and Matt walked ahead pulling her chair out for her, chivalry wasn't dead. He then took his seat opposite her. He picked up a remote that lay near his mind and clicked a button, suddenly a subtle sound filled the rooftop, some music to compliment the sweet gesture.

"It's beautiful….how did you do all this?" Rebekah asked as she took a sip of her blood.

"I had a little help…your brothers were more than happy to help knowing my intentions were good. I guess they still think I'm going to dagger you or something" Matt chuckled nervously.

Rebekah smiled knowing what they felt between each other was true, it wasn't a ploy or a trick. It was all real. She had finally found her prince, and luckily her brothers hadn't scared him away like the others.

* * *

_**Kol &amp; Bonnie**_

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror checking her attire, she was currently dressed in a black dress, it came just above the knee. She was supposed to go to a ball with Kol, but he had mentioned how they had others plans, his brothers could handle the ball. So she chose a more comfortable and revealing dress.

Kol quickly grabbed a coat for Bonnie knowing that the cold weather would soon hit her since she was only human. They walked out of the hotel hand in hand and hit the busy streets of New York.

"Where are we going Kol." Bonnie asked as she blindly followed her man through the crowd.

"Somewhere fun! But I promise you, you will enjoy it." Kol gave a quick peck as he continued to guide her through the busy street.

They soon came up upon a well known place, Bonnie read the sign and her eyes widened. It read Madison Square Garden, it also noted how Skrillex was performing. She was definitely goi g to enjoy this, Kol didn't disappoint. Although she was a bit sad that her best friend da weren't with her, they were stuck at some dull ball and she was out having fun.

"You can't just compel your way in Kol, you have to have tickets." Bonnie warned as Kol walks up to the entrance.

"I know which is why we have some" Kol said while revealing two tickets in his hand, he must of hid them in his pocket. He winked at Bonnie and then pulled her with him towards the door.

As they entered the building Kol checked his watch and asked if she wanted anything to eat and she nodded. They headed to a bar and sat down to eat, the show wasn't due to start for another hour and a half so they had time.

"I feel bad that we get to have fun and my friends, your siblings have to attend that boring ball." Bonnie mumbled to Kol while fiddling with her glass of drink.

"I wouldn't worry darling, I sure they are having their own New Years celebration." Kol eyed his little witch and watched as his words sunk in. When he felt that she had cottoned on he answered her unasked question.

"There was No threat. We planned to bring you out here to celebrate the coming of a new year. At first we struggled to find anything we all wanted to do, then it was clear we should do it separately, so here we are." Kol said cheerfully while spreading his arms out when he said 'here we are'.

Bonnie could only laugh at how silly she felt, she had serious,y feat bad for her friends, but now knowing that they were probably getting the royL treatment she put that to the back of her mind and focused on Kol.

Kol ordered a burger and fries and Bonnie did the same, they talked nonsense for the next hour and when it was time to leave Kol paid and guided Bonnie to the seats. They were in for a wild night as they listened to some music, dancing and cheering as the countdown to midnight neared.

* * *

_**Klaus &amp; Caroline**_

Caroline had entered her hotel room and decided to rifle through her bags for her things, when she came upon a note on the bed. It read:

**Caroline,**

**I saw this dress and thought of you, please wear this tonight.**

**Klaus**

Caroline opened the box and found a black strapless satin dress that reached her knees. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't think this dress would be suitable for the event they were going too, but in the end she shrugged her shoulders, the dress was beautiful and Klaus always had great taste in clothes.

She showered and the dried her hair she slipped into the dress and decided to keep her hair down, she pinned some of her back to keep it out of her eyes. She had a cardigan to match and a clutch bag to take as well.

Klaus was no where to be seen but when he was ready there was a knock at the door, she huffed thinking it was a maid or some unwanted guest but what greeted her was Klaus in a suit.

Her jaw dropped, he looked handsome. He was in black pants, with a Dark grey shirt, it was accompanied by a red tie and a black suit jacket. He looked very sexy in his tire and Caroline didn't complain. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and Caroline eagerly took them. She laid them down on the dresser in the room and headed out the door with Klaus's arm wrapped around her.

They headed to the lobby and walked down the busy streets, Caroline didn't care about the walking she actually rather enjoyed it. Seeing the city lights and listening to the hoard of people around her, it was big change from the quietness that came when you lived in a small town like Mystic Falls. New Orleans could put a candle to this sight in front of her and she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

They had made their way through the crowds and to say it was getting packed was an understatement, Klaus had a tight grip on Caroline's hand as he guided her through the mass of people and Caroline didn't realise where she was until she spotted that she was in Times Square.

Klaus had brought Caroline to watch the midnight ball drop in Times Square. It was busy and there was a long wait until midnight, but Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she took in her surroundings. It was beautiful with all the lights and the big screens. She couldn't contain her excitement when she started jumping up and down for a minute or two.

Klaus took of his jacket later in the night,not that she needed it but the gesture was nice. He also noticed Caroline's face frown "What's the problem love?" He asked loud enough for her to hear.

"I haven't eaten since this morning, I'm scared I'm not going time able to make it to midnight." Caroline felt like crying, he had brought her somewhere incredible and now her bloodlust was putting a down on things.

"Look inside my jacket pocket love" Klaus said with a smile, Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and sighed in resignation. She reached into his pockets and on the inside she found a hip flask.

She thought it was alcohol but upon opening it she instantly smelt the copper, blood. He had a secret stash of blood to help curb her bloodlust and no one would think otherwise. She took a big gulp, after drinking the contents she wrapped her arms around Klaus.

* * *

_**Elijah &amp; Elena**_

Elena had reached her room and found it empty, Elijah was no where to be seen. At that realisation she sighed in disappointment, but she noticed a box sitting on one of the chairs in the room. She quickly scooped up the box and placed it on the bed.

When she opened it up she found several sealed envelopes, they were all numbered. She opened the first envelope which was labelled with a one.

**Lovely Elena,**

**I apologise for my absence, but it won't be for long.**

**Check the bathroom and then open the next envelope.**

**Elijah**

Elena didn't waste anytime walking to the bathroom, everything looked in place when she opened the door, until she noticed something hanging on the back of the door. It was a black bag, one that housed designer clothing.

She slowly unzipped the bag and gasped in awe. It was purple laced dress, it went below the knees, in the corner she noticed a shoebox and upon opening this she found a matching pair of shoes. She picked both item up and took them into the room. She opened the next envelope labelled two.

**They are your attire for tonight.**

**Look in your nightstand draw.**

Using vampire speed Elena opened the draw to find a small black box, when she opened it up she was wide eyed when she saw a stunning diamond necklace laying inside. She gently lifted the necklace up. On the inside of the lid was a message '**Open 3**'.

When Elena put the necklace along with her other presents on the bed she opened the third envelope. Inside it said:

**Get ready lovely Elena**

**Hotel Lobby 8pm.**

Without hesitation Elena jumped into the shower, she was out in twenty minutes. She dried her hair and put on the dress Elijah had chosen for her. She curled her hair lightly and pinned half of it up, she didn't curl more as she didn't want to look like Katherine. After she finished her hair she added a little make-up. Taking a quick glance at the clock she saw that time had flown by, it was already 7.45pm.

Elena put on the high heels that laid in the shoe box, they fit perfectly and she quickly gave herself a once over before deciding that she was in fact ready.

There was still another three envelopes, but when she looked at them she noticed that number four was missing, the remaining ones were five to seven, she furrowed her eyes brows and searched around looking but couldn't find it. In the end she decided to just head to the lobby.

Upon arriving at the hotel lobby, she looked around and didn't find Elijah anywhere, she frown a little until a person tapped her on the shoulder. He didn't say anything only handed her an envelope. Elena was surprised when she saw it was the missing one. She opened it to find another message.

**Apologies for leading you astray with the missing envelope.**

**A car is waiting outside for you.**

When Elena walked out the front she found a few cars waiting, she was confused, which one was the right car. She was about to give up when a man said her name. "Miss Gilbert" Elena walked towards the black limo and climbed in, the door closed after her.

The driver took down the visor that separated them and asked that she "Open the fifth envelope". She titled her head in a question gaze before shrugging her shoulders and opening the next one.

**Hand the driver the sixth envelope.**

She question the request and gave the piece of paper to the driver, she watched as he nodded and then the car started to move and she gazed out the window as the city started to fly by her.

The streets were busy and the traffic was a nightmare, but since the car seemed to be heading out of the busy city streets, it didn't seem as gridlocked. They hit a cross junction and suddenly she heard the drivers voice. "Mr. Mikaelson asks that you open your next envelope."

She did as she was told and opened the final envelope. Inside was a strange request.

**Close your eyes.**

Elena didn't really want to, she was in a car by herself being driven by a man that she didn't know and Elijah wanted her to close her eyes. But so far he hadn't led her astray and he seemed to have this night planned to the finest detail. She did as she was told and slowly closed her eyes. It wasn't but five minutes later when she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

She wanted to open her eyes, curiosity getting the best of her but she reframed from disappointing Elijah and kept the tightly shut. Elena heard the door open and felt a cold breeze hit her skin, a hand grasped her and she hesitated to take it. She relaxed a little as she felt them wait, she slowly moved on her own and took the hand after she neared the door.

The hand helped her out and she graciously stood outside. The car door closed behind her, she heard a voice that was all too familiar. Elijah's voice. "Open your eyes my sweet Elena" Elena smiled at hearing his soft voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the man standing in front of her. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt, he also had a black tie. He always looked good in suit but something about this one just made him that much more attractive.

He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth, he kissed the back of his mouth. He took her arm and palaces it into the crook of his arm, until then Elena hadn't noticed her surroundings. She stood still as she noticed a huge boat sitting on the Chelsea

Pier. And they were heading straight for it.

Elijah and Elena entered the boat and were placed at a table. Once it hit 9pm the boat undocked and they were heading out, Elena couldn't help but glance around out the window, the view was amazing.

They enjoy the delicious food and discussed all sorts until the champagne was served to them, the countdown would soon be coming. Elena smiled at her boyfriends effort, he kept surprising her every step of the way. She had much to learn from him.

* * *

**The Countdown**

**_Matt &amp; Rebekah_**

They had finished dinner and were now dancing slowly to the music that echoed around the roof, Matt glanced at his watch and found that it was almost midnight. He walked to a corner and hidden away was a bucket with a champagne bottle with two glasses.

He approached the table and poured the champagne in the glasses. He handed Rebekah a glass and walked her to the edge of the rooftop, looking down below they could see all the lights of the buildings, they could hear the distinct countdown.

**_Kol &amp; Bonnie_**

They were shouting and singing like all the other guests. They had jumped around and sung until they couldn't no more. Now they looked at the big to screens set up above the stage and saw the countdown.

The artists on the stage shouted the numbers with the crowd…

**_Klaus &amp; Caroline_**

The pair were enjoying the night as the crowd was enjoying the build up to the countdown. Klaus was standing behind Caroline with his arms wrapped around her. It was almost like he was shielding her from the cold, not that it mattered with her undead nature. The announcement came up on the big screens above where they were standing.

The ball was ready to drop, all that was needed was the for the clock to strike midnight.

The crowd, along with Caroline and Klaus started to count backwards…

**_Elijah &amp; Elena_**

Everyone began raising their glasses as the sound of the host announcing the countdown. Elijah and Elena stood and gazed at the New York skyline, it was amazing and soon enough the boat started to countdown.

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**[HAPPY NEW YEAR!]**

All four couples did the exact same thing even though they were in different places around

New York, they joined their significant others and embraced them in a scorching kiss. Whispers of "'I Love You's" and "Happy New Years" were heard.

Those who had champagne sipped it and those that were in crowds just jumped for joy and celebrated in the others arms. Fireworks started to cascade the night sky and all they could think was that this New Year was the mark of a new beginning. One where they could hope for something good to happen in their lives.

No matter how difficult their lives were in the war of the supernatural, they could always remember the simple traditions that humans continued to celebrate, may it be thanksgiving, Christmas or the New Year. These four couples had the memories to last eternity and most had the lifespan to experience thousands more. It was the new Mikaelson way.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you had as much fun reading this short story as I have writing it, sadly this has come to and end. But don't worry you shall see me again posting more stories. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! They keep me going!**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
